mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Spitfire
, , e |voz eua = e |cor crina = #FF8A18 |cor crina 2 = #FFC535 |cor pelo = #FFF159 |cor olhos = #DF751C |marca = Spit.png |info marca = Uma Fênix estilizada }} Spitfire é uma pégaso fêmea e capitã dos Wonderbolts. Spitfire também aparece no jogo da Gameloft. Seu nome foi pronunciado pela primeira vez no episódio "A Melhor Noite de Todas" . Ela e Soarin são os dois primeiros membros dos Wonderbolts a seres nomeados no desenho. Spitfire é um termo que denota uma pessoa com um temperamento feroz. O Supermarine Spitfire também é o nome de uma aeronave britânica, de alto desempenho usado na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Representação na série Primeira temporada thumb|Spitfire é acidentalmente nocauteada por Rarity Spitfire aparece pela primeira vez no episódio "Arco-Íris Supersônico", depois no episódio ela tenta salvar Rarity, mas acaba levando um tapa sem querer. Na dublagem original, Spitfire tem uma voz feminina e na dublagem brasileira tem uma voz masculina.Em "A Melhor Noite de Todas" ela reconhece Rainbow Dash e a chama para fazer um passeio com Os Wonderbolts. No entanto, ela fica distraída com outros pôneis e não presta atenção em Rainbow Dash. Segunda temporada thumb|left|Sua aparição em [[A Fluttershy Furacão.]] Ela participa da corrida do episódio A Simplicidade e a Elite. No episódio A Fluttershy Furacão, Rainbow Dash menciona que Spitfire é a capitã dos Wonderbolts.Depois no episódio, Spitfire diz que estava impressionada com o esforço dos pégasos, mesmo sem eles terem quebrado o recorde. Terceira temporada thumb|Spitfire em Academia Wonderbolts. Ela faz uma aparição em Academia Wonderbolts, durante o qual a voz tem um tom mais alto e é mais séria do que em Arco-Íris Supersônico, A Melhor Noite de Todas e A Fluttershy Furacão. Este é o primeiro episódio que mostra sua marca cutie, três licks de fogo que se assemelham a uma abstração de uma Fênix. Ela atua como a sargenta da Academia Wonderbolt e desafia os cadetes a empurrar-se. Ela está impressionada com Lightning Dust e faz dela a líder da equipe, sem perceber que Dust alcança seus recordes, colocando outros pôneis em perigo. Rainbow Dash confronta Spitfire sobre a imprudência de Lightning Dust, e começa a sair da academia quando Spitfire não põe em causa as suas reivindicações. Spitfire, no entanto, está com raiva, alegando que ela não teve a chance de responder, alcança com ela, e diz para Dash que ser um Wonderbolt é "sempre ir na direção certa", que Dash mostrou que ela pode fazer. Ela coloca Rainbow Dash como a líder da equipe, tirando Lightning Dust de sua categoria. Quarta temporada thumb|left|Spitfire em A Queda de Rainbow. Spitfire retorna no episódio A Queda de Rainbow ao lado de Soarin e Fleetfoot, que competem para Cloudsdale se classificar para os Jogos de Equestria. Depois de uma lesão na asa de Soarin, ela e Fleetfoot conspiram para recrutar Rainbow Dash à sua equipe para substituí-lo, em primeiro lugar, convidando-a a praticar com eles, e, em seguida, pedir-lhe para se juntar à equipe permanentemente. Ela revela um lado um pouco mais dissimulado nesse episódio, quando ela mente a ambos Soarin e Rainbow Dash, dizendo para o primeiro que elas já tinham encontrado alguém para substituí-lo e esta última que Soarin ainda está ferido, quando ele já estava curado. No entanto, quando Rainbow Dash, em última análise opta por continuar competindo por Ponyville, Spitfire dá para Rainbow Dash um distintivo Wonderbolt quando sua equipe se qualifica para os Jogos. Spitfire e sua equipe aparecem nos Jogos de Equestria, contra as outras equipes e ganha o primeiro prêmio, cortando-a perto de Rainbow Dash. Spitfire também testemunha quando Spike canta o hino de Cloudsdale errado, e fica envergonhada por causa disso. Spitfire é também um dos Pégasos que tenta salvar a multidão contra uma nuvem de gelo que um dos pôneis arqueiros provoca acidentalmente. Em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1, Spitfire aparece ao lado de outros Wonderbolts e cadetes da academia que tentam parar Lorde Tirek, mas ela acaba tendo seu voo roubado. Seu voo é devolvido a ela no final de O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2. Mais tarde, ela vê o arco-íris com Soarin e Fleetfoot durante a música O Arco-Íris nos Lembra. Quinta temporada thumb Spitfire aparece junto com Soarin na festa de boas-vindas em Party Pooped, hospedagem seu próprio estande. Em Rarity Investigates!, o aposentado Wonderbolt Wind Rider atrai-la longe de um desempenho próximo da antena com uma carta falsa dizendo que sua mãe Stormy Flare estava doente. Depois de Rainbow Dash recupera-la e traz de volta a tempo para o desempenho, Spitfire com raiva tira Wind Rider de seu status Wonderbolt e dá a sua parte no desempenho de Rainbow Dash. Sexta temporada Em No Second Prances, Rainbow Dash tenta definir Starlight Glimmer com Spitfire como um novo amigo, mas Starlight não está familiarizado com os Wonderbolts. Em Newbie Dash, Spitfire oferece a Rainbow Dash adesão plena nos Wonderbolts. Quando os esforços de Rainbow para impressionar a equipe e isso resulta em um apelido humilhante, Spitfire diz a ela que todos os Wonderbolts têm apelidos igualmente embaraçooas, incluindo o dela mesma. Representação nos quadrinhos Nos IDW comics, Spitfire aparece em uma Comics de Larry e Jetpack Comics exclusiva RE capa de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #12, na página 19 do My Little Pony Micro-Series edição #10, e no Phantom Variant de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #22. A contraparte humana de Spitfire aparece como um estudante e membro do clube de futebol de Canterlot High, em IDW Publishing My Little Pony Anual 2013. Spitfire também aparece nas páginas 2 e 5 de My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição nº 9. Em My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição nº 11, Spitfire ensina uma classe de jovens pôneis como voar durante o acampamento de verão. Os potros se sentiram desconfortáveis, Spitfire é incapaz de ensiná-los corretamente, sem ficar nervosa, e seus métodos de instrutora de broca são atendidas com uma má recepção. Com ajuda de Rainbow Dash, Spitfire é capaz de superar seu nervosismo e motivar os jovens pôneis. Spitfire é mencionada na capa de My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição nº 18. Mercadoria thumb Uma mini-figura de Spitfire foi divulgada no início de agosto de 2012, e sua respectiva carta de colecionador foi divulgado no final de novembro de 2012; o brinquedo e a carta foram lançados como parte da sétima onda de Mystery Packs em janeiro de 2013. A carta e a carta de Soarin da mesma onda os dois pôneis como uns aos outros, embora a embalagem da onda identifica-los corretamente. De acordo com o cartão de Soarin "SPITFIRE é a capitã dos WONDERBOLTS!" Seu nome é listado como uma marca, tanto em sua carta quanto na embalagem da onda. Uma segunda mini-figura de Spitfire foi exibida em Toy Fair American International 2014. O brinquedo e a respectiva carta de colecionador foram lançadas como parte da onda onze de Mystery Packs. De acordo com esta carta, "SPITFIRE é o capitã da equipe de voadores WONDERBOLTS". Uma carta com Spitfire e Soarin, lançada entre a segunda e terceira temporadas da série, lista a cutie mark do Spitfire como um relâmpago amarelo que corresponde ao símbolo de todos os trajes de éguas dos Wonderbolts.ThePonyArtCollection tumblr post (2012-07-02). Accessed on July 2, 2012 No conjunto de expansão Crystal Games do jogo de cartas colecionáveis Enterplay, o cartão #193 UR dá Spitfire a descrição "Ser capitã de uma equipe dos Jogos de Equestria e dos Wonderbolts requer liderança, construção, e uma ajuda de um empilhamento incrível." Outras representações My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Spitfire é a capitã dos pilotos mais talentosos de Equestria, os Wonderbolts. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''OS WONDERBOLTS são um esquadrão de elite de pôneis Pégasos que realizam incríveis proezas aéreas de heroicidade em competições através das terras de Equestria. SPITFIRE é capitã da equipe e uma concorrente espirituosa. SOARIN ama abrir caminho entre as nuvens, mas apenas quando ele não está olhando para baixo para uma das tortas de Applejack. Outros membros da equipe incluem Blaze, Fire Streak, Fleetfoot, High Winds, Lightning Streak, Misty Fly, Rapidfire, Silver Lining, Surprise, e Wave Chill.'' Aparições Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Versões diferentes Erros *Nos episódios Arco-Íris Supersônico e A Melhor Noite de Todas, Spitfire foi dublada erroneamente com uma voz masculina. Citações Galeria Referências en:Spitfre Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Pôneis Pégasos Categoria:Wonderbolts Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls